


Next Year...

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Christmas, Cute, December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Oh, what can change in a year.





	

One night after dinner, Peggy and Daniel had just moved into the sitting room when she suddenly ran to their bedroom. Confused, he just watched her go until she emerged, a small box in her hand and a shy smile on her face.

“What’s this?” He asked, scooting forward on the couch to meet her while she sat down.

“Just an early Christmas gift.” She cryptically replied, handing him the box, neatly wrapped in red paper.

He unwrapped and opened the box, intrigued by what she could possibly have to get him early. Inside, he found a small, book looking object, barely bigger than his hand and really just some pretty paper stapled together, but the neat script on the front was all too familiar.

“You wrote this?” He asked, looking up at her.

“I did, and the point was for you to read it, not admire it.” She impatiently elbowed his side.

“Okay.” He calmed, finally studying the words on the front. “Next year…” He paused.

“The ellipses mean you go on.” She prodded once again.

“You’re very impatient about this.”

“Well, I believe you’ll like the ending very much.”

Giving in, he turned the page, reading out loud what she had written. “Next year will be very different...” he turned again, “we will have to write 55 instead of 54 on all of our paperwork.” He nodded. “True.” 

Again, he turned the page. “It will have been ten years since the end of the war, eight years since I met you, and five years since we married…” Another turn. “It will be our first full year back in New York, and our first survival of the notorious winters since we’ve been back.” He chuckled, turning again.

“But, the most important changes will happen right here at home…” He glanced at her, wondering where she was taking this. “Next Christmas, we will have to get up early…” He turned again. “In fact, we will have been up multiple times in the night, but it won’t stop us from rising with the sun.” Another turn.

“After getting up early, we will have to go and meet all of our family and friends, because they will not let us seclude ourselves for this important day.” He turned faster this time. “Even though we will be exhausted and without a day to sleep in for many moons, we’ll still go because it will all be worth it.”

“And even though we won’t get a chance to sleep in for many years, we wouldn’t trade it for anything, because what we’re about to have will be all worth the exhaustion and effort…” He trailed off, looking to Peggy as he figured out what she was trying to say.

She smiled softly, confirming what he thought. “There’s still a couple of pages, Daniel.”

His smile grew while he turned to the next page and continued to read. “Daniel, my love…” he read, his smile even wider, slowly turning to the last page.

“I’m pregnant.”

He stared, tracing the letters with his eyes as he replayed the moment over and over in his mind, trying to believe what was happening.

“Daniel?” Her voice was concerned, and when he looked up, her eyes were wide with fear. Realizing he hadn’t said anything yet, he instead pulled her into a passionate kiss, trying to ease her mind.

They broke for air, a lazy smile donning her features as she met his eyes. “Are you happy?”

He stroked her hair, chuckling as the announcement hit him all over again. “I’m over the moon. Are you?”

She laughed too, tears of joy filling her eyes. “Yes.”

Together the laughed in relief, joy, and glee, the taste of salt mixing into their kiss, but in the end, it was all worth it.

They were having a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this trope has been done many a time by me and others, but I love it so much, so I'm doing it again.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been brave enough to leave a comment or kudos. It really does make an artist appreciate their work.


End file.
